<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poder y Deseo by Aya K (AleenaBite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378500">Poder y Deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/Aya%20K'>Aya K (AleenaBite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Divergent, F/M, Old Fic, Post-Order of Phoenix, Pre-Mistery of Prince, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/Aya%20K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras salir de Azkaban, el Lord Oscuro encomienda a Bellatrix una importante misión. Esta remueve parte de los cimientos de la antigua relación entre las hermanas Black pero, Bellatrix nunca ha fallado en ninguna misión para el Lord Oscuro. Y esta no va a ser la primera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poder y Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, este fic lo escribí hace la friolera de 15 años así que puede decirse que es viejo de narices.<br/>En su momento fue un regalo-reto para una autora llamada Joanne Distte (que no se que habrá sido de ella, tbh) que fue quien salio con esta genial idea. Yo solo la plasme, para bien y para mal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una de las tantas perlas que vieron la luz en otra gran web de fics. 0<br/>Si alguien sobrevive a su lectura.... se agradecen los comentarios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, si veis algún fallo...todo culpa mía. He intentado corregir lo más posible pero tengo beta precisamente porque soy un desastre a la hora de corregir ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche había caído y las nubes se arremolinaban dispuestas de dejar caer una gran tormenta. El día había sido caluroso, todo lo caluroso que solían ser los días de agosto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lluvia no se hizo esperar, al principio suave, luego torrencial. Los rayos y truenos se sucedían rápidamente iluminando el oscuro cielo de tormenta. La gente corría a resguardarse en sus casas sin intención de salir hasta que la tormenta pasara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, una figura encapuchada desafiaba a la tormenta. Sus pasos eran cortos y silenciosos, nadie en todo el pueblo se había percatado de su presencia y nadie iba a hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La figura subió la colina camino a la enorme mansión que se encontraba en lo alto. Su objetivo no era refugiarse, tenía una misión que cumplir y jamás había fallado en ninguna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El timbre de la mansión retumbó junto a un trueno. Un asustado elfo domestico se dirigió rápidamente a atender la llamada. No quería hacerlo, le aterraban las tormentas, pero no tenía otra solución.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abrió la puerta tan solo unos centímetros, suficientes para ver quien era, y se encontró con una misteriosa figura encapuchada. Su primer impulso fue huir pero sabía el castigo que podría serle impuesto si así lo hacia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deslizó la puerta hasta que esta quedo abierta enteramente y con voz asustadiza preguntó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Deseaba algo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La figura no parecía haberse inmutado por el aterrador miedo que inspiraba a la pobre criatura y una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras contestaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Deseo ver a la señora Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un rayo cruzó en esos momentos el cielo dejando ver la cara de la misteriosa sombra y haciendo que el elfo tuviera que reprimir un aterrador grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba colapsada. Llevaba tres días enteros rodeada de millares de papeles: cuentas, pergaminos, decretos y demás papeles. Se sentía agobiada, pero no podía pedirle ayuda a su hijo. Él aun no debía preocuparse por aquellos asuntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había estado reunida con el abogado familiar hacia apenas unas horas pero aun así no había conseguido avanzar gran cosas. Lucius era el encargado de la administración familiar y aunque ella intentaba seguir llevando las cosas como hasta entonces, a veces le resultaba imposible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La rubia suspiró pesadamente mientras masajeaba sus sienes, aquel maldito papel la estaba volviendo loca. No encontraba la manera de resolverlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde que su marido había sido encarcelado ella era la encargada de todos los asuntos de la familia, y aunque su abogado y su notario la ayudaban enormemente, había ciertos asuntos que solo Lucius podía resolver y a los que ella no podía encontrarles una solución rápida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maldijo por enésima vez no haber estado más atenta a las clases de su padre cuando el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada la distrajo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Si?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una pequeña criatura entró en el despacho mirando temerosa a su dueña y señora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Creía haber dicho que no se me molestara en ningún momento?— la furia empezaba a salir de la rubia, su frustración estaba a punto de ser volcada en el pequeño ser que tenia enfrente cuando este consiguió hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo lamento señora, pero hay una persona que desea verla. Ha dicho que es urgente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa quedo un tanto extrañada, quien iba a venir a verla con semejante tormenta afuera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esta bien. Dígale que ahora mismo voy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La señora Malfoy entró elegantemente en la enorme biblioteca buscando al demandante de su presencia. No tardó en encontrarlo ya que en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea se podía apreciar una figura oscura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa avanzó resueltamente hacia la figura que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, cosa muy alejada de la realidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tiempo sin verte Cissa.— dijó la figura antes de que la señora Malfoy llegase a su altura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa se quedo estática a pocos metros del sillón. Nadie la llamaba así, nadie... excepto su hermana Bellatrix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que la rubia pudiese apenas contestar, la misteriosa figura se había levantado y se había bajado la capucha de su mojada capa. Narcissa reconoció al instante la cara de su hermana, aunque ahora parecía mucho mas desmejorada tras su estancia en Azkaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mucho tiempo Bella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Demasiado en mi opinión. ¿Cómo has estado hermana?— preguntó la morena, más por cortesía que por curiosidad. La relación entre ellas nunca había sido muy buena, aunque tampoco muy mala.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Apenas puedo reconocer en ti a la mujer que conocí una vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me extrañan tus palabras, no he estado en un lugar muy confortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso dicen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día hay de pie sin ofrecerme nada? ¿Dónde están tus modales de dama inglesa hermana?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La rubia sintió como la rabia se acumulaba, odiaba esa sonrisa burlona de superioridad que solía tener su hermana siempre que hablaba con ella. Tragándose todo lo que deseaba decirle la invito a tomar asiento mientras ella hacia lo mismo enfrente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Deseas algo Bellatrix?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No gracias, pero se agradece el ofrecimiento.—otra vez la sonrisa burlona, Narcissa deseaba borrársela a golpes pero se contuvo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y que te trae a mi casa, “querida” hermana?— el tono sarcástico en el querida no pasó desapercibido para Bellatrix que sonrió de lado, antes de contestar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una misión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Que misión?— preguntó la rubia intrigada. No esperaba esa respuesta aunque tampoco esperaba que le dijese que había ido a verla por iniciativa propia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una misión del Lord Oscuro por supuesto.— Narcissa se puso pálida al oír aquello, acaso el Lord deseaba ya tener a sus hijo en sus filas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Que clase de misión?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una misión de lealtad.—Bellatrix posó sus fríos y profundos ojos en su hermana mientras decía esto. La rubia sentía todo el odio de su hermana. Narcissa sabía que su hermana no había perdonado fácilmente que Lucius hubiese negado su participación con los Mortifagos durante la Primera Guerra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Lealtad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si hermanita, lealtad. El Lord Oscuro desea comprobar que sus futuros pupilos le servirán fielmente y la encargada de comprobarlo soy yo. Por lo tanto puedes darte cuanta de que a quien vengo a ver es a mi sobrino, Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa vio la mirada de autosuficiencia de su hermana y sintió gansas de matarla allí mismo. Por mucho que fuese su hermana odiaba que le recordase quien era la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro, a parte de su usual amante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y puedo saber, exactamente, para que deseas entrevistarte con él?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella sonrió cínicamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por Dios hermana, ¿acaso piensas que le voy a morder?— la sonrisa se ensancho.—El Lord tan solo quiere saber hacia quien demostrara su lealtad, si hacia su apellido o hacia la causa. Además es una simple entrevista rutinaria, no le voy a hacer nada. ¿No confías en mí?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para que iba a negarlo, no confiaba en su hermana. Sabía que podía convencer de hacer cualquier cosa a su hijo, y aunque Lucius y ella habían aceptado el hecho de que Draco se convirtiese en un Mortifago, había cosas que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Había visto a muchos hombres perder la cabeza por Bellatrix y sabía que era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. No obstante, negarse a las ordenes del Lord era estar marcados de por vida en su círculo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Debería?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buen punto hermana.—la morena se rió ante la pregunta. Su hermana era muy buena saliendo por la tangente, don propio de la familia Black.— Tu sabrás a lo que te expones, no querrás que te repudien, ¿verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquella mirada fría de Bellatrix no le gusto nada a Narcissa, su hermana había dado en la diana. Por mucho que no quisiese que Draco fuese Mortifago o hablase con su hermana no podía impedirlo, eran los deseos de Lucius y se exponía a que la repudiase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A regañadientes acepto la petición de su hermana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esta bien, espera aquí le iré a llamar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La rubia salió de la biblioteca intranquila. No le daba muy buena espina todo el asunto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco leía tranquilamente sentado en un sillón de su habitación. Llevaba toda la tarde allí sentado leyendo tranquilamente. Sabía que su madre estaba desesperada con todo el papeleo de su padre, pero como no le había pedido ayuda, él no iba a meterse en sus asuntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba tan metido en el libro que tardó en oír los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, cuando los oyó suspiro con fastidio pensando en quien le molestaría ahora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Adelante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo que menos se esperaba era ver la figura de su madre cruzando el umbral. Tenía una cara muy rara: estaba pálida y tenia una mueca de disgusto que el chico no había visto desde hacia tiempo, justo desde que su padre había sido encarcelado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Sucede algo madre?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, nada.— Narcissa le miró profundamente.—Draco, tu tía Bellatrix quiere hablar contigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Mi tía? ¿Qué hace aquí?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una misión para el Lord Oscuro. Estamos en la biblioteca. No tardes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa salió por la puerta rápidamente dejando a su hijo confundido. No tenía ni idea de porque su tía estaba allí, pero si era una misión para el Lord Oscuro, no había muchas opciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y no sabía cual era peor de todas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las dos hermanas estaban en silencio. Ninguna decía nada y los relámpagos seguían cayendo precediendo a los truenos. Las dos se miraban atentamente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y se notaba el tiempo que había transcurrido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix se había vuelto más fría de lo que ya había sido, más calculadora, más sádica y más decidida en sus propósitos. Narcissa lo intuía y temía por su hijo, casi más que por ella misma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa también había cambiado. Era una distinguida dama inglesa que seguía teniendo esa elegancia propia de los Black, una elegancia que Bellatrix envidiaba ya que sabía que ella ya no era lo que había sido, no obstante sabía que si realmente quería nadie podría hacerle frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las dos sabían que nada de bueno saldría de aquella visita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El sonido de la puerta suspendió el duelo de miradas. Un joven de dieciséis años avanzaba por la biblioteca hacia ellas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix quedo impresionada. Hacia tiempo que no veía a su sobrino y estaba claro que había crecido de una manera muy adecuada. Tenía la elegancia de su madre, pero era casi idéntico a su padre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix sonrió mientras miraba al chico fijamente, estaba claro que aquello prometía. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa sensual y provocativa no pasó desapercibida para Narcissa que vio confirmadas sus sospechas, ahora todo dependía que Draco y de su inteligencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven llegó a la altura de las dos mujeres y saludo a su tía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hola tía Bellatrix, un placer verla en nuestra casa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La morena sonrió de lado y volvió a mirarle de arriba a abajo. Después se dirigió a su hermana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Nos dejas solos Narcissa? Esto solo le interesa a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La aludida se levantó y salió de la habitación de mala gana. No podía hacer nada. Su hijo estaba solo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix miraba a Draco con gran interés y este se preguntaba que tenia de fascinante mirarle tan fijamente. La mujer sonrió de lado y le invito a sentarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me gusta hablar con alguien que no este a mi misma altura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico obedeció más por cortesía que por gusto. Nunca había hablado con su tía. Cuando la encerraron él era apenas un bebe pero aun así sabía que era peligrosa, muy peligrosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y bien? ¿De qué deseas hablarme tía?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Directo al grano, ¿no Draco? Igual que tu padre —Draco noto una pequeña sonrisa provocativa.— He venido por una importante misión. ¿Adivinas de parte de quien, querido sobrino?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿De parte del Lord Oscuro, tía?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Exactamente. El Lord Oscuro desea poner a prueba a sus futuros discípulos, muchos de los cuales aun están en Hogwarts. Como estudiantes que sois apenas tendréis participación claro esta, debemos de ser cuidadosos con el viejo Dumbledore, pero se espera que en cuanto terminéis vuestros estudios os unáis a la causa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y exactamente en qué consiste la prueba?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nada del otro mundo —la sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensancho más todavía.—Tan solo un pequeño juramento de sangre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y creéis verdaderamente tía que estoy en disposición de hacer ese juramento?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—La pregunta no es esa, querido sobrino. La pregunta es ¿por qué no deberías estarlo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es tan fácil burlar al viejo director, como bien has dicho tía, pero aun más difícil es que el ministerio no se entere —Bellatrix pareció contrariada ante tal afirmación.— Desde que mi padre fue expulsado de sus cargos y encarcelado el ministerio se encarga de vigilarnos estrechamente esperando las ordenes del futuro ministro. No es tan fácil, en nuestra situación no podemos hacer mucho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y acaso es tan importante el favor del ministerio?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tu mejor que nadie tía sabes que sin él, el Lord Oscuro no habría estado tanto tiempo escondido pudiendo actuar a su voluntad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero ese favor se perdió y ahora estamos peor que al principio Draco, no lo olvides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí pero mientras se tuvo, sirvió de gran ayuda. Para mi la primera prioridad es lavar la imagen de la familia para poder luego poner los contacto que poseemos al servicio del Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Noble propósito, pero…. ¿de verdad es solo eso?— Bellatrix se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasear por la biblioteca pausadamente — No es ningún secreto que tu padre se cubrió muy bien las espaldas cuando la Primera Guerra termino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y que otra cosa podría hacer tía? Tenia que velar por su familia y por sus posesiones para en su día poder volver a ponerlas al servicio del Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿De veras? No me pareció que esa fuese la única solución Draco —Bellatrix se acerco al sillón del joven mientras su voz se hacia aun más hiriente de lo que se había vuelto a lo largo de la conversación.—Hubo Mortifagos que defendimos a nuestro señor hasta las últimas consecuencias, no como los que se escudaron tras mentiras y falsos arrepentimientos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—A veces la mejor opción es la de esperar tía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Digno hijo de tu padre, Draco —Bellatrix rió ante aquella afirmación.—Preferís esconderos en vuestra lujosa mansión a afrontar vuestras decisiones. Pero en esta guerra eso no os servirá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora Bellatrix estaba apoyada en los brazos del sillón del chico y le miraba directamente con sus ojos grises cargados de furia. Draco sentía que aquella mirada podría matarle, al parecer era cierto todo lo que decían; el enfadar a Bellatrix era muy peligroso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ahora tu padre esta pagando por sus anteriores faltas de lealtad —Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la mujer, iba a disfrutar con la siguiente revelación.— ¿O de verdad pensabas que estaba allí por culpa del ministerio? Si el Lord hubiese querido tu padre habría salido de la prisión al día siguiente de haber entrado, pero merece un castigo por sus faltas, ¿no crees?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y en ese caso, ¿por qué el Lord desea mi colaboración si no confía en los Malfoy como en la anterior guerra?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buena pregunta —Bellatrix se separó un poco de el chico sin dejar de sonreír.—Fácil, necesita a gente astuta, Slytherin, y sangre pura. En otras palabras; necesita a los mejores de las más antiguas casas. De los Black lo tiene todo, ahora solo le queda saber si los Malfoy también le apoyaran incondicionalmente; y para eso estoy yo aquí, querido sobrino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico entendió que muchas posibilidades no tenía: negarse era la muerte, eso era seguro aunque su tía no hubiese mencionado ese final, pero había cosas en las que el Lord seguía un mismo patrón y una de ellas eran los traidores y desertores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La otra era aceptar y no ofrecer reservas, si enmendaba los errores de su padre este seria liberado y podría velar por su madre; pero él debería de ser un incondicional del Lord Oscuro. La decisión no era fácil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué te detiene en tu decisión, Draco?— Bellatrix se había puesto detrás del sillón y le hablaba suavemente desde su posición.— Acaso no crees que serás ampliamente recompensado —los pálidos brazos de la mujer rodearon su cuello.— ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?—un susurro cerca de su oído.— ¿Poder? Yo puedo dártelo. Eres un miembro de mi familia, te haré ascender rápidamente entre los Mortifagos. Si lo deseas llegaras a ser mi mano derecha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico se sentía intimidado, sabía que su tía le arrastraría al lado del Lord sin importarle la forma. Pero aun así no se lo iba a poner fácil, era un Black y un Malfoy a partes iguales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Acaso no haces las misma proposición a todos, tía?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer le soltó de su agarre al oír aquella pregunta, parecía que su sobrino no era tan tonto como podía pensarse, tenía una astucia muy desarrollada. Ahora quería comprobar hasta donde podía llegar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No a todos Draco, no todos son tan apuestos como tú. Y por supuesto, no todos son familia mía —dijo mientras pasaba por delante de su sobrino en sus camino hacia el mueble bar que había en una esquina de la biblioteca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en la figura de su tía. Se había quitado la húmeda capa cuando él había llegado pero sentada apenas se podía apreciar su figura. Unas curvas suaves pero pronunciadas, una figura esbelta que ni el tiempo en la prisión de Azkaban había podido quitar y esa presencia elegante que su madre también poseía pero que la de su tía era más erótica y sensual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muchos son familia tuya tía, entre las grandes familias de magos las parentescos son inevitables. Muchos son primos, o simplemente parientes nuestros y con más razón tuyos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muy agudo —la mujer se dio la vuelta con un vaso de whisky en la mano, aun sonriendo.— Pero no todos tienen el rango, ni la destreza suficiente para poder llegar a ser más que simples peones en las manos del Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix volvió a acercarse a él, con el claro propósito de ponerle nervioso. No se le había escapado la mirada que le había dado al pasar por su lado. Por lo visto aun no había perdido su poder en los hombres y si para tener a Draco Malfoy en las filas del Lord tenia que seducirle, lo haría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero tú….tu Draco tienes un potencial que se advierte a simple vista. No eres como el resto. Por tus venas corre sangre de dos de las mejores familias de magos de este país. Has sido educado desde pequeño en todas las artes mágicas, dominas bien los poderes oscuros y tienes algo que el Lord admira por encima de todo…— la mujer había vuelto a acercarse peligrosamente a su cara.—…astucia y temple. No te importa mentir si lo necesitas, no te importa matar si así tiene que ser. Tu presencia es elegante y no te alteras por nada. Eso es algo que mucha gente piensa que es irresistible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco notaba el cuerpo de su tía cerca del suyo, podía sentir el calor que desprendía; notaba el olor del whisky en su aliento y notaba la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma, pero no podía rendirse o ella ganaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es increíble. Ningún hombre había demostrado tanta calma ante mi presencia, estoy sorprendía pero… no te dejare ganar, nadie ha ganado nunca a Bellatrix Black y nadie lo hará.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por mucho que su padre le hubiese enseñando a mantener la calma y mostrarse frío, nadie le había enseñado a resistirse a los besos de una mujer como su tía Bellatrix. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar la morena le había besado y Draco no oponía resistencia debido a la sorpresa. No creía que su tía pudiese llegar a tanto, pero por algo era la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro, nada se le resistía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El beso era hambriento y lujurioso, capaz de hacer perder la razón a un hombre al instante, pero Bellatrix sabía que su sobrino no era un hombre cualquiera. El beso solo era una parte, para convencerlo iba a necesitar mucho más, pero tampoco le importaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un sabor a Whisky escocés se quedó el la boca del chico cuando Bellatrix rompió el beso, pero no se separo de él. Seguía sentada en su regazo aunque el chico no sabía cuando exactamente se había sentado; y seguía agarrada a su cuello. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises le miraban fijamente y en ellos el deseo era más que patente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿A que ha venido eso tía?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué a qué ha venido?— la mujer rió ante la pregunta.— Pensaba que eras más despierto querido sobrino. Esto es la demostración de lo que puedo llegar a hacer si aceptas, aunque podría hacer mucho más— La mujer se acerco tentativamente a su cuello y empezó a besarlo lentamente.— Pero claro, al parecer aun no te has decidido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix se separo con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, le estaba provocando. Quería que fuese él quien buscase sus labios, el que le suplicara que le besase, el que se uniera a la causa del Lord por poder poseerla. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que no lo hacia solo pero el Lord y su causa… su sobrino la atraía, tanto como una vez lo hizo el padre del chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Os reís de mi tía? No creo merecer esto de vuestra parte. Se supone que soy vuestro único sobrino, por lo menos el único reconocido como tal, así que no entiendo a donde queréis llegar con esta farsa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué farsa? Sabes de sobra que eres un chico muy apuesto y que no va a haber mujer que se te resista– Las manos de la mujer empezaron a acariciar el cuello del chico para seguir bajando por su pecho.— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema de que vayas aprendiendo a usar tu atractivo Draco?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una cosa es aprender y otra muy distinta es utilizarlo con la familia tía. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que hay ciertas cosas que la familia no debe hacer entre ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me vengas con lecciones de moral Draco, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa regla nunca se mantiene. Y también se que sabes que yo fui amante de tu padre, así que… porque no nos dejamos de entupidas farsas. Tú me deseas no lo niegues. Tú me atraes, no hay nada mas sencillo. Aplaquemos nuestros deseos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿A cambio de qué tía Bellatrix? ¿Luego me pedirás mi colaboración incondicional a cambio de tu cuerpo para callar mis deseos carnales?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Veo que no se te escapa ninguna. Eres más inteligente de lo que fue tu padre— Una sonrisa sincera se instalo en su cara. El chico prometía no podía perderle.— Sí, es cierto, esa será la condición. Pero...— acerco su cuerpo más al del chico.—… ¿resistirás mucho a tus deseos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer le volvió a besar ahora con más violencia, el chico seguía pasivo sin contestar a ninguna de sus provocaciones. Bellatrix estaba perdiendo la calma, nadie se le había resistido tanto, iba a tener que usar todo su potencial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aun sin separarse de su boca la mujer empezó a frotarse lentamente contra el cuerpo masculino que tenia bajo ella, en una sensual danza al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda del chico por encima de la ropa. Después se encargo de volver a subir sus manos pero esta vez por el interior arañando un poco la espalda del chico en su recorrido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no dejarse vencer ante su tía, pero en aquellos momentos empezaba a pensar en si no sería una mala idea dejarse manipular por el Lord con tal de obtener aquel premio. Su tía había sido y era una mujer muy influyente en la sociedad, todos sabían que era un Mortifaga pero aun así no había nadie que osase contradecirla. Con su favor podría volverse muy poderoso e influyente. Y además podía llegar más alto que su padre dentro de las filas del Lord. Él no fallaría como lo había hecho su padre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico separo a su tía de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara y poder mirarla a los ojos. Bellatrix se sentía ofendida, ¿acaso todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano? ¿Se quedaría sin probar todo lo que su atractivo sobrino podría esconder?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tía. Si me quieres en las filas del Lord me tendrás— Bellatrix sonrió triunfal ante tal declaración.— No obstante, quiero tu ayuda. Quiero llegar más alto que mi padre, quiero ser más poderoso y quiero que seas mía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix sonrió picaramente. Era un Malfoy no cabía duda, era ambicioso; pero estaba claro que tenía los instintos carnales de un Black. Podía hacerle muy poderoso e influyente y él había aceptado. Sería su discípulo y su amante a partir de ahora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esta bien. Te ayudare. A partir de ahora estarás bajo mi custodia, solo responderás ante mi. Yo me encargare de que el Lord no se oponga a ello. Y si es lo que deseas… me tendrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix volvió a besarle pero esta vez el chico si correspondió a sus besos y había que reconocer que no lo hacia nada mal. Era joven y pasional todo lo que ella necesitaba. La mujer volvió a bajar sus besos hacia el pálido cuello del muchacho. Este empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de su tía y unos pequeños suspiros se escapaban de su garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La morena desabrochó lentamente la blanca camisa de su sobrino mientras iba besando y mordiendo la piel que quedaba expuesta a su hambrienta boca. Después le quito la camisa con un rápido movimiento y la tiro lejos de ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico hizo que su tía volviese a unir su boca con la suya y profundizo el beso haciéndolo más lujurioso aun de lo que habían sido los anteriores. La mujer estaba complacida por el cuerpo y la pasión del chico, por lo visto no había elegido mal a su nuevo discípulo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentamente llevo las manos del rubio hasta el cierre de su sencillo vestido y dejó que bajase el cierre lentamente provocándole algún que otro escalofrió al sentir la cremallera deslizarse por su espalda. La mujer elevó los brazos y Draco subió el vestido hasta su cabeza quitándoselo del todo y dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No se lo pensó mucho y se lanzó a por el cuello de su tía que al sentir los candentes besos de su sobrino empezó a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el torso desnudo del chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El choque de los dos cuerpos aumento la excitación de ambas partes que buscaban por todas partes la manera de poder acallar sus instintos carnales. Pronto la ropa interior de la morena estaba en el suelo junto con el vestido y la camisa del chico, y sentía como su cuerpo chocaba contra el de su sobrino sin ninguna barrera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel tremendo calor expandirse en su cuerpo y notaba como la lujuria y el deseo podían mas que su razón. En cualquier momento dejaría de pensar coherentemente lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras Draco seguía besando y acariciando toda la piel que tenía a su disposición y disfrutaba con los gemidos ahogados de su tía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mujer se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico y se deshizo del cinturón y del cierre del pantalón en pocos instantes. Bellatrix ya no pensaba, solo actuaba. Cuando sintió algo deslizándose dentro de ella no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente y apoyarse del todo contra las caderas del chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus ojos grises se miraban fijamente mientras ella jadeaba presa de la excitación agarrada a su cuello y él la mantenía sujeta para que no se fuese de su regazo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los movimientos suaves y sensuales del principio habían dejado paso a los secos y rápidos que intentaban proporcionarles el mayor placer a los dos. La tormenta que estaba en el exterior opacaba los gemidos y los gritos de placer de los dos, mientras seguían una tortuosa danza intentando alcanzar el mayor placer posible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y cuando llegó; un grito sordo, un abrazo y los dos cuerpos tensados en su unión fueron los únicos testigos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✖✖✖✖✖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa estaba intranquila. Su hermana llevaba más de media hora hablando con su hijo pero tampoco podía entrar como si nada a la biblioteca. La decisión sería de Draco, ella no podía oponerse a lo que decidiera y menos intentar convencerle que alguna de las dos opciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella salio Bellatrix con su capa negra ya puesta y una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Narcissa sintió un vuelco en el estomago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno hermana, yo me marcho debo seguir con mi misión. Espero que el papeleo no te sea muy duro. Au revoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa se quedo estática mientras veía como su hermana salía tranquilamente por la puerta y se internaba en la tormenta. Por aquella demostración de buen humor, estaba claro lo que su hijo había decidido. No obstante, quería comprobarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toco a la puerta de la biblioteca y oyó un suave “pase” desde el interior de la misma. Entró y vio a Draco sentado tranquilamente en un sillón mirando el fuego de la chimenea. La mujer se acerco a él y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de su hijo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y bien?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un nudo se instalo en la boca del estomago, sabía la respuesta, la temía pero no podía hacer nada por evitarla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Seré su aprendiz en cuanto termine los estudios. Me uniré a ellos en cuanto salga de Hogwarts, mientras tanto deberé informar de los movimientos del castillo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa dirigió la mirada al fuego. Tal como había pensado. Ya no había marcha atrás. Giro la cabeza nuevamente hacia su hijo y reparo en un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano derecha. Si el pacto había sido de sangre, no había forma de romperlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su hermana ya tenía a toda su familia en su poder. Ahora debía ser ella quien velase por ella misma y por su hijo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>